


There You Are

by mahiiverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Relationship(s), Revelations, Romance, Tattoos, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiiverse/pseuds/mahiiverse
Summary: Everyone is born with a special tattoo on their body, and the only person who has the same tattoo as yours is your soulmate.Park Jimin hates Min Yoongi as much as he loves painting. He only has two ambitions - to be the best artist in the world and to find his soulmate.Little does he know that Yoongi has the same tattoo as him, and a secret that will change Jimin's life forever.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> A little info before I start writing -
> 
> The age difference is NOT accurate with respect to BTS' real life ages and age differences.
> 
> For a note - Jimin is 19, Yoongi is 22, Hoseok is 21, Namjoon is 21, Seokjin is 22, Taehyung is 19, and Jungkook is 19 in this AU.
> 
> PS - There will be a lot of swearing in the story. Please proceed only if you are okay with that kind of content.
> 
> The story DOES NOT follow the Korean Education system, even though it is set in South Korea. I chose not to follow the Korean system of education as I'm not veru familiar with it and I would not want to include any wrong details.  
> Please treat this as an AU where even Korea follows the western education system :)
> 
> Yoonmin fanfiction with side Taekook and Namjin plot.
> 
> There won't be any smut till like the end of the story. A smut warning will be given in this case :) (I am writing this on a go so I haven't decided if I might include a scene or not)
> 
> For now please enjoy reading the story :)

_Min Yoongi, 8th March, 2017, a day before his 18th birthday_ _, Daegu._

He furiously opens the first shelf, then the second, then the third and slams it close harder every time. He keeps checking his phone for a notification, only to be disappointed every time. He continues looking for it.

Maybe its behind the storage bin? Or maybe its in the trash pile of used and new pens, crayons, pencils lying in the corner. The garage that has been made into a storage area is now the only place left for him to check. It is not a very well lit place except for a tiny bulb which makes it harder to search.

"When will this fucker show up..." He mumbles to himself. He decides to take one last look at the shelves when hears a knocking.

"Yoongi-yah. Open." He strides towards the garage door to open it. A 5 feet 11 inch tall figure towering him. "Don't look at me like that, had to beg my father to give me his car so I could come here and save your ass"

"If you had not reached here in the next ten minutes, I would have whipped your ass." Yoongi snaps.

"Language.", the older friend says.

"We're almost the same age, get over it."

Yoongi had always been this way, it was not like he went around disrespecting people older than him, but when he was angry, more so anxious, he couldn't really give a fuck.  
"Did you bring it?"

"What do you think?" Yoongi's friend gestures towards the backpack on his shoulder. Without giving a second thought, Yoongi snatches the bag from him.

"You don't understand, they'll show up here anytime. And Eomma is not home." Yoongi says with a tinge of anxiousness clearly visible on his face. He sits down on a small plastic chair kept in the corner.

"It's your 18th birthday for fucks sake, Yoongi-yah. If you take that horrified expression there, they will think you murdered someone. Relax." Even his friend's words couldn't calm Yoongi down now. He could only think of getting his work done as soon as possible.

His friend takes a seat on another plastic chair beside Yoongi, who is focusing hard. He sighs. This chair creaks a bit, but he manages to balance on it nevertheless, thanks to his long legs.

"Couldn't you just tell them, Yoongi? It would be easier for everyone."

"Yeah right. Easier for them to find a target. Easier for you because I will be labelled an outcast forever and you wouldn't have to deal with my shitty ass anymore. " The friend decides not to utter anything for the next ten minutes, till Yoongi gets done with his work.

After about fifteen minutes, Yoongi has helped his friend repack his bag and gets ready himself to go back home and face his friends at the party. His birthday party.

"Yah, I'll keep this backpack in my car and join you, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. We talked about this."

"Didn't I tell you to smile?" His friend shows his teeth to him, Yoongi rolls his eyes and eventually puts on a fake smile. The friend looks at Yoongi's arm and says, "No one will ever know, trust me."

Yoongi smiles. "I know, hyung. I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Park Jimin, 8th March, 2017, Busan._

It was always hard for Jimin to draw animals. They just wouldn't sit still.

Jimin sighs as the rabbit jumps behind the bush once again. He's been trying to draw its ears for almost two hours now. Not that he hasn't drawn it before, he just wishes this time the rabbit sits still.

He asks himself if he should just rely on his imagination this time. Or maybe he should give it a shot just one last time?

He keeps the last carrot on the same spot of the trap and quickly runs back to his original hiding spot. He keeps waiting for ten whole minutes, before he sees the rabbit slowly peeking from the bush to check if its coast is clear. Jimin almost mumbles a prayer. _Please rabbit, please just this once. I swear to god I will draw quicker this time._

The rabbit jumps to eat the carrot once again. Jimin clumsily starts tracing its ears on the canvas. The rabbit's ears are slightly shaking from eating the carrot, but Jimin doesn't let that affect him.

 _Quicker, Park Jimin-ssi._ He tells himself as he notices the rabbit is just about to finish off eating the carrot. He gives a final touch to the pointed ears, and the slight protrude in the middle of its ear somewhere. He gives out a sigh of relief when he realizes he only has to draw a quarter part of the left ear when suddenly-

"JIMINIE ARE YOU DONEE YET??"

Jimin's gaze shifts to the source of the voice, and then back to the trap where there is the last piece of carrot still uneaten, but no rabbit.

"Rabbit!", Jimin shouts out of frustration. He throws his pencil down on the ground angrily.

"Jiminie you-"

"Taehyung-ah! You couldn't wait for FIVE MINUTES?" Jimin shouts at his friend.

"I have been waiting for TWO HOURS now. Go find yourself a friend like that. It's so boring in this place, I swear I thought there would be hundreds of butterflies here, but I couldn't count more than 4.", Taehyung says.

"Four is a lot. I could have drawn them to fill up _this_ whole part of the canvas" Jimin points at the upper left part of the canvas. "But you didn't have to shout my name. The rabbit is gone now!"

Taehyung stays silent and instead pulls out a red wristwatch from his pocket and keeps it in Jimin's hands.

"What is it- wait ahh it is time to go home already?", Jimin sighs.

"If we don't leave now, my eomma will take away my PlayStation." Jimin pulls off a pout face but Taehyung drags Jimin towards home holding his wrists.

"Good to know I have a friend who wouldn't sacrifice his PlayStation for me- oh lord I'm hurt." Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"Dramatic as always, huh?"

"If only you'd let me complete the drawing." They walk towards Taehyung's home, a little silent this time.

"Taetae," Jimin says in a low voice. "You think I will become the best artist in the world?"

"Of course! Why not. You are Kim Taehyung's friend after all."

Jimin playfully hits Taehyung as the latter starts laughing. "Be honest. I'm always so worried. I can't even draw rabbit ears properly!"

"You think Van Gogh ever tried to draw rabbit ears and then couldn't, so he might have thought if giving up?", Taehyung says but urges Jimin to walk faster but dragging him.

"I mean, he was Van Gogh. Maybe he knew how to draw rabbit ears."

"How do you know that? Maybe he didn't either." Jimin hangs his head at Taehyung's words. "Jimin-ah, we are only 15. You have a long way to go before you even become the best artist in the world. Relax. Practice. That's it." On seeing no visible happiness from those words, Taehyung continues, "Keep practicing like that, if you want I will come with you to see rabbits everyday. Who knows maybe a year later, you'll be a rabbit ear pro."

Jimin drops Taehyung home before walking towards his own house. He reaches the door and rings the doorbell, and its hardly even a second before the door swings open.

"Hyu-"

"Jimin-ah. Your teacher called home. What did you mess up in Math again?" Jimin's eyes widen at his hyung's words. He knew he was in trouble. He runs towards the living room where he'd usually talk to his parents about such things.

"...we'll see that when Jimin comes home." He hears his father's voice as enters the room. His mother is first to see him, Jimin looks at her. Jimin is just like his mother, both in looks and personality. He has the same light brown eyes as hers, similar body structure. He probably has his father's nose.

Jimin's father is a built man, in his fourties. He is rarely home, as his job demands him to be in different places all the time.

He turns around to face Jimin, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Jimin slowly walks in front of his parents, head hanging low, hands folded.

"Given your expression, Hoseok must have already told you what is going on," he turns around to look at Hoseok, " do not think I don't know how much you support you little brother's wrongdoings." Hoseok hangs his head low. He turns to Jimin, "Now tell me, what is going on."

"I didn't do anything Appa," Jimin slowly meets his father's gaze. "I don't know what Ms. Jung told you, but I attended all her classes"

"And yet you could only get a passing mark."

"I don't like Math, Appa."

"Then what do you like! Economic? Sciences? I knew putting you in the dance class was a wrong idea, I thought you will be able to manage your studies like your brother Hoseok-ah, but maybe you lost trac-"

"I want to paint, Appa." Jimin finally says. He becomes more and more animated with every word he tells his father. And suddenly, silence fills the air. "I like to paint."

"Wasn't that just a hobby of yours? What- little kids do painting. You're growing up."

"I want to go to Amsterdam. I will practice and become the best artist in the wor-"

"Rubbish!" Sounds of a fist smashing against the wooden table fills the room. Jimin shudders, his father notices and closes his eyes, only to take a deep breathe and continue, "Jimin, all my colleagues have their kids studying medicine, economics, I have a reputation among them. Look at your brother. He likes dancing, I let him pursue, but he listened to me. Next year, your brother will be going to one of the most reputed universities of Seoul. And you will be doing the same when you grow to be his age."

"I don't want to do anything else, Appa." Jimin feels a teardrop fall on his folded hands. "I can't do it."

"You are still young, Jimin-ah. Hoseok was just like you, always wanted to dance when he was younger," he turns to look at Hoseok again. The older hyung looks down, scared to meet his father's gaze. "But he grew up and realized what's right for him. And I know you will do the same."

"I'm not Hoseok hyung, Appa."

Mr. Park sighs. He glances at the canvas Jimin holds. "You were out painting again? With whom?"

"T-Taehyung" His father calms down at Taehyung's name and extends his hand to see the canvas. Jimin obliges.

"You went to draw rabbits out there?" His father says without giving a second glance at Jimin. Jimin silently prays his father likes the drawing and doesn't notice the unfinished rabbit ear drawing.

 _Of course he won't._ Jimin thinks. _Why would_ _he notice something so insignificant? The rabbit as a whole looks so great, you'd only notice an unfinished ear if you look closely. Even Taehyung hadn't noticed initially._ Maybe the drawing will change his father's mind, he assures himself. To Jimin's relief, his father doesn't look at the sketch for too long and orders Jimin to go back to his room.

Jimin leaves the room and his hyung pats his on the shoulder. Jimin knows he will never be like his brother. Or his father.

His father in the other room sips his iced coffee and says," He can't even draw a rabbit's ear properly, and he wants to become the best artist in the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. // Whispers In The Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only you know me the way you know me.."

**Whispers In The Background**

* * *

_Present Day._

A sudden jolt wakes Jimin up. He rubs his eyes, the first thing that he sees is moving trees. _I am in a train, right._ He thinks. Beside him, Taehyung is fast asleep, with his head almost falling on Jimin's shoulder and his mouth wide open. He can clearly see the little raven on Taehyung's collarbone, his birth tattoo. Jimin smiles, knowing that if it was him sleeping like that, Taehyung would probably tickle his nose or pop a sour candy in his mouth to annoy him.

Jimin looks outside the window, while leaving Busan it was mostly just shrubs, grasses, a few small houses, a few trees. He can tell they will be reaching Seoul any moment now, he sees buildings, too many electric poles, huge billboards hung up, a few trees here and there. And people. Lots of people.

Jimin remembers that on this very day a year ago, he was so nervous. He was leaving Busan for the first time, leaving his family, to live a new life in Seoul. Thank god he had Taehyung with him, who luckily got accepted in the same university as his, or else he would have died of a panic attack long back.

"Jimin-ahhh, did we re..", Taehyung, who wakes up beside him, doesn't even complete his sentence before stretching his arms out and making this weird sound he always does after waking up, something almost similar to that of a dying seal (I don't know but maybe that's how dying seals sound like??).

"If you're asking where we are right now, then yes, we're almost reaching Seoul. We'll be at the station any time now.", Jimin says. Taehyung jumps up from his seat, adjusts his collar, from where Jimin could see his tattoos at first. He searches his pockets to find a sour candy and pops it into his mouth. Jimin snickers.

"Not my fault you don't like sour candy, buddy. Stop making that face." Jimin rolls his eyes and laughs. He hates sour candies.

They reach the Seoul Station, Taehyung gets down first and helps Jimin with their luggages. Jimin's eyes keep wandering around the station, as if he were looking for someone.

"Jiminie, I think we should eat something first. There's no point going to the dorm with an empty tummy." Taehyung pouts but Jimin ignores him. "Jimin-ah you can't leave me aloooone" Taehyung gets dramatic and gets down on his knees, making Jimin giggle but his eyes still keep looking for someone.

Taehyung sighs. "What the fuck are you ev-"

"Hyung.", Jimin finally says with a small smile forming on his lips. Taehyung finally sees a red haired Hoseok standing in front of them, wearing a black denim jacket and a bucket hat.

"Jiminie! I've been waiting for so long!Ahh, Kim Taehyung is here too, your brother told me you'd be coming after a week?", Hoseok says with a charming voice. He has always been so charming and energetic, it surprises Jimin. _He must really like his life here, his studies and friends._ Jimin thinks.

They get into Hoseok's mini Hyundai, which actually belongs to his friend who rarely drives. On their way, Taehyung explains how he somehow managed to convince his parents that he'll skip his father's 50th birthday party to be here in Seoul, Hoseok laughing and clapping at every hilarious description provided by the him. Jimin quietly listens to them, as he looks outside.

He's back again in the city he hated so much. In the city he _hates_ so much. He's back in Seoul.

The view from the car is pretty much the same as what they saw from the train. Jimin always felt like Seoul was a dull place with nothing much to offer. There were loads of cars, buildings, billboards, electric poles. And people. He sees a pink haired woman, probably in her thirties walk hand in hand with an overly-tattooed guy (if that is even a term). Jimin wonders how they tell apart their fake tattoos from their birth tattoos, wondering how the woman might have had to search closely to even see the guy's actual tattoo.

Jimin always thought it was weird how the world works. They were all born with a tattoo, a different one for each. And only your true soulmate had the same tattoo as yours..

He often wondered where his soulmate would be, his mind wanders to think about every single person he has met, whose birth tattoos he doesn't know. And wonders if anyone of them, coincidentally, has a small, black spade on their arm similar to Jimin's.

"...it was actually surprising enough that out of all the students, it had to be Min Yoongi.", Jimin's eyes widen at the mention of the name from his brother. _Min Yoongi._

"Wait, hyung. Are we talking about 'Min Yoongi the rapper'? That annoying, rude ass fucker? What about him now?" Hosoek side glances at Jimin and then Taehyung who jokingly mouths ' _He's whipped'_ which makes him burst into a fit of laughter. "What? Why are you guys laughing?"

"All this time you were quiet, even my funniest story that almost made Hoseok hyung crash the car didn't get your attention, but Min Yoongi's name did?", Taehyung says, giggling in between and Hoseok still keeps laughing. Jimin pouts and pushes himself back to look out of the window.

"Ahahaha, Jiminie. We were talking about the university club heads. The one that happens every year. Min Yoongi is the Cultural Club Head this year, surprisingly.", Hoseok says. Jimin's eyes widen. _No, no, this means..._

"Wai- so he's going to be the supreme head of...", Jimin falters and Taehyung completes for him.

"The Music, Acting, Dance, Editing, Producing, aaaand the Art Club! ", Jimin sits there dumbstruck. His blood boiling.

Here's one thing about Park Jimin - he _loves_ painting, a bit too much, and he _hates_ Min Yoongi, a bit too much. It all started last year, when Jimin was a fresher, and he had his painting up for the university's annual art exhibition. Jimin remembers that day vividly, the theme of the exhibition was 'Joy', and he had spent almost a month over planning and painting his work. The best work had to be voted by visitor's voting, and he had been getting excellent feedbacks till Yoongi showed up with his 'gang' and made fun of his art in front of the whole auditorium. Since Yoongi was a senior and much more popular, influence worked and hardly anyone cared about Jimin's work by the end of it.

"Jimin-ah, tell you what, Yoongi isn't as bad as he might seem like-"

"He isn't bad. You're right. He's the WORST. A pathetic fuck who has his attitude on cloud nine because he won what like two rap competitions? You can't convince me to like him, hyung."

"Yah, Jiminie, he didn't just 'win' two rap competitions. He clearly has the best rap game in Seoul. Probably Korea, we don't even know. There's not a single person who daresay anything bad about his music, the music professors are scared of him, hell.", Taehyung says. " Also this dude produces his original songs, unlike most people here who get that runner-up rank by rapping some shit by Epik High."

"Taetae, you aren't supporting him now, are you?", Jimin scoffs and places his hand on his head. "Oh lord! If only I knew I had snakes for friends, I'd rather I'd rather just live my life in solitude rather than be backstabbed like this. Pa-the-tic."

"You drama fairy, I'm not supporting him, I'm just telling you why he's a big deal here. Also I agree, he's an asshole.", Taehyung laughs. The car halts and Hoseok tells the younger ones to go to their dorm and that he might not be there to see them that night. Jimin pouts, he hadn't spend time with Hoseok in an long time, but he let his hyung go anyway. Atleast, he had Taehyung.

Right???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _JOEY DOESN'T SHARE FOOD!!_ ", Joey screams at Phoebe. Jimin takes a bite off his pizza, sitting on his couch, giggling, even though this is the fifth time he's watching 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'.

Jimin wouldn't mind sharing his pizza, but sadly he has no one next to him to share it with. Taehyung left poor Jiminie alone in the dorm because apparently he had been texting a girl who said she had 'ravens' as her birth tattoo. He was out today to meet her. He checks his phone to see if Taehyung left him a text, but sadly his phone looks as boring and empty as him.

He decides he can't eat another bite of the pizza and needs something...sweet. _Hot chocolate,_ he thinks. He takes his phone, grabs the 'Seoul' jacket kept on a chair and leaves the dorm.

 _It's surprisingly colder tonight,_ Jimin thinks. He walks past the small hallway of his dorm building 'B-7'. Luckily there's a cafe right inside the campus, that too very close to his dorm building. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and keeps walking till he sees a yellow sign board saying ' Cafe for the Seoul' (such play with words, he thinks)

Jimin walks in, it's 10pm but still he can find a few familiar faces from his economics class sitting there. Some are busy on their laptops, some are here for a coffee just like Jimin. A few lucky ones with their soulmates, he sees a couple with matching arrow tattoos on their necks.

"Look who's back tonight, yah!" He hears a familiar voice and smiles. He walks towards the cafe counter.

"Jin hyungggggg!", Jimin squeals. "So long it has been! How are you?"

"What about me? The same old, working at the cafe at these odd hours or studying. You tell me, it's been so long. First of all, same old hot chocolate for you?", Jimin smiles at Seokjin's words. He knows him so well.

"Its been so long, hyung. I really missed seeing you. Even Taetae. How were your vacations?"

Jin turns around to grab a yellow cup, "It was better this time. My application for masters at Hanyang is getting a positive feedback from the university, I feel like I just have to ace these finals and I might get in hah! For the rest-" he looks behind Jimin, startles when he feels a large hand pat on his shoulder.

"Park Jimin-ssi! So nice to see..you." Jimin's eyes narrow but he tries his best to look unfazed by his presence.

"So nice to see you, Kim Namjoon-ssi." Namjoon smiles. He's in his signature style of clothing, a beanie, a denim jacket and a lollipop in his hand. Kim Namjoon, best friend of Min Yoongi. He turns his gaze to Seokjin, "Jin hyung, my hot chocolate?"

Jin smiles knowingly and passes the yellow cup to Jimin. "Yah hyung," Namjoon slightly pushes Jimin aside and leans over the counter to get closer to Jin. "what are your plans for tonight?" Namjoon winks placing his hand over Seokjin's leaf tattoo, same as the one on Namjoon's hand.

"Namjoon-ah, not heree", Jin smiles. Jimin looks away and rolls his eyes. Its a bitter fact for him to accept that someone as amazing as his Seokjin hyung could have found his soulmate in someone like Namjoon. God is so cruel, he thinks.  
He turns around to find a seat, when Jin stops him. "Yah Jimin-ah! I wanted to talk." Jimin ignores Namjoon's presence and smiles at Jin. " There is a party we seniors are hosting tomorrow night, I hope to see you there. Bring Taehyung with you as well."

"Oh, Park Jimin-ssi attends parties? I thought you were still fixing your paintbrush from the last time you threw it against the wall." Namjoon starts laughing.

"Namjoon-ah!", Seokjin glares at Namjoon but he ignores. Jimin takes a sharp breathe.

"I will be there tomorrow, hyung . Thank you." He turns back around, not sparing a glance at Namjoon and walks up to the his favorite corner seat of the cafe. To his dismay, there are already two students there-

"Uhmm," Jimin walks up to them. The two boys, one with blue hair and the other with brown hair look up to face Jimin and get all flustered. "This is my usual seat actually."

"Sorry sorry oh my god", the blue haired cutie blabbers. He motions for the other guy to get up and leave when Jimin stops them.

"It's fine really! Keep sitting, I will find another place."

"You can join us if you want?", the brown haired cutie speaks up. Jimin considers the offer and joins them. "Hah hah, thanks for not making this awkward. I'm Choi Soobin by the way, first year business studies."

"I'm Choi Beomgyu, first year, economics, nice to meet you.", the blue haired cutie, who now has a name, smiles. "You are?"

"Park Jimin, year two, economics. Nice to meet you guys. This is your first day?"

They talk for some time, Jimin gets to know more about them. He is not the best at making friends like his best friend Taehyung, but he thinks being the older one in such situations gives him the upper hand here. They talk for a while before Jimin is interrupted by a poster he sees right outside the cafe-

_"The Cultural Department welcomes Min Yoongi, the new Cultural head! "_

There are several other posters welcoming other department heads but Jimin's face twists at the name of Yoongi.

"I heard this Min Yoongi is pretty rude.", Beomgyu snaps Jimin out of his imagination.

"He's the worst. Rude is a polite way to keep it."

"But he's a sick rapper dude. You heard his song he debuted at the 'Seoul annual music festa ' last year? He spits fire.", Soobin interrupts.

"He might be..an okay rapper or whatever," Soobin's eyes widen at Jimin's words as if he's talking gibberish. "But hell, that doesn't change the fact that he is trash, right?" The two freshers nod in unison.

"Wish we could vote him out or something too." At Beomgyu's words something clicks in Jimin's brain.

"Maybe we can", Jimin smirks and pulls the two guys closer to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin stands facing the Student Council Head's room. Choi Yeonjun is not the one to mess with, he absolutely hates wasting his precious time, is particular about his academics and sports equally. With straight A's in all subjects and being the tennis star of the university, it was pretty obvious he was the first option in everyone's mind for this role.

"I might just puke I'm so scared.", Soobin whispers in Jimin's ears.

"Chill out. What is there to be scared, huh? I will handle this." Jimin rings the bell, and 15 seconds later a blond haired, bare faced guy stands facing him.

Jimin was the one who came up with this plan, and he was confident about it, for sure, but seeing Yeonjun in front of him made Jimin tap his nails on the side board of his door.

"How can I help you?"

Yeonjun's voice snaps Jimin out of his own world on panic. _Get your shit together, Jimin-ssi._ He tells himself.

"Hi! Uhh, I'm Park Jimin year two, and I-actually-wanted-to-talk-to-you since...you-are-the-council-head", he speaks in one voice.

Yeonjun looks behind Jimin," These two are with you or do you guys have your own problem?"

"We are here for the same reason, yes", Soobin interrupts. Yeonjun lets them inside his dorm. Jimin is surprised at just...how clean Yeonjun's dorm is. Not a single mess, there are no clothes thrown on the couch, and a distinct aroma of lavender in the air.

"Can you look around my dorm later and maybe talk? I don't have much time I have an assignment to finish, please." Yeonjun snaps. Jimin narrows his eyes. _This guy is difficult. Are all these prefects rude and assholes? Is it like a criteria to become a Council Head?_

"Yeah, so..we are here to complain..about Min Yoongi."

"Yeah, right we wanna complain about him." Soobin and Beomgyu add. _This was more unplanned than we though_ t. Jimin thinks.

Yeonjun sighs. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Jimin starts speaking, he goes on to say how Yoongi had been rude to him, he spills out all the rumors about Yoongi he had ever heard. Soobin and Beomgyu just nod, and Jimin slightly sweats wishing this would be more easy if the two guys actually put in some effort.

"I see...but why are you telling me this? What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, as students of the Cultural Department we don't want him as our head and since you are a Council Head it's your duty to listen to us.", Jimin states as a matter of fact. Yeonjun lets out a small laugh.

"Well, firstly, I sympathize with you but if your intention was to come here and fill my ears about Min Yoongi so that I give away his position to someone else, then you need a solid proof for your claims, which I'm sure you don't have Mr. Park Jimin.", before Jimin can interrupt him, Yeonjun continues," And secondly, you won't have anything to worry about because Yoongi himself resigned from his position this evening."

"But- wait he what?!", Jimin shouts. "What do you mean he resigned? Why?"

"That is none of my business or yours. He gave his resignation from the post, so I think you can let go of this matter. Now if you may leave I have an assignment to complete, _please_.", Yeonjun dismisses them and turns around to leave.

Jimin leaves the Council Head's dorm, confused. _Why would he resign?_ He thinks. Jimin had always thought Yoongi's sole purpose was to be rude to others, and being the Head would have given him a superiority over others. Why did he resign?

"Jimin-ssi? Can we leave?" Jimin turns around to look at Soobin and mindlessly nods. He pulls his jacket close to defend himself from the cold breeze outside and starts walking, his head filled with questions. This shouldn't be affecting him, but why can't he stop thinking about it? He walks past the cafe where he was not less than twenty minutes ago, ignoring the high pitched sounds of a group of freshers laughing, he walks straight towards the building 'B-7'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it and do comment!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be rude.  
> Thank you for reading and look out for updates! xoxo


	3. // Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying not to think about you, but with my feelings on fire, guess I'm a bad liar"

**_Behind Closed Doors_ **

* * *

"How the fuck did Jeon Jungkook become the Cultural Head?", Soobin grumbles.

"Have you seen his moves? I'm not a big fan of that guy but he can _dance._ ", Taehyun, Soobin's friend, says. "For a second year student, he has competed with some of our university's best dancers. He's clearly too good for his age."

Jimin's eyes were fixed on Jungkook's picture stuck on the 'Council Heads' wall. He didn't know much about him, except that he did see him hanging out with Namjoon and Yoongi a lot. To be fair he never really paid attention to him, Jungkook was mostly the quiet guy to him. _But who knows, you are known by the friends you keep,_ Jimin thought.

"..I heard the hyungs say that he was the third choice for this position though.", Taehyun completes.  
Jimin sighs and turns around to leave.

"Anyways, as long as it isn't _him,_ I'm okay with it. I have to be at the art club now, I'll see you guys later!", Jimin smiles and starts walking towards the art class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin likes to sit in the second or third rows of the classes, luckily he wasn't as late as he thought he was and found too many seats empty. It was the first art class of the academic session. Jimin always looked forward to the art classes because, well, this was one such class where he could be _himself._

"Ssup, Mini", a deep, familiar voice makes Jimin turn his head to his right and his eyes widen.

"Taehyung? What the hell are you doing here?!", Jimin asks, excitement and confusion clear in his voice. Taehyung ignores Jimin for a few seconds, his eyes wandering around the class as if he were looking for something...or someone. Jimin continues, " What are you following me now, huh?"

"H-Huh what? No! I mean- not exactly!", Taehyung blabbers. "I mean look, I know I looked like I was invested in debating club last year but I realized that just isn't it for me, you know", he says as he tries to search for pencils in his bag. "I just thought I could join you maybe?" He smiles.

"God! Taetae, I didn't expect this, but I'm so happy, you did this for me?", Jimin says excitedly, he notices Taehyung's vague expression as he struggles to find whatever art supplies he can from his bag and looking around nervously for some reason. "I- Taetae, What are you even looking for?"

Jimin's question takes Taehyung aback for a while and he stutters, "I- uh well, I was just-"

"You've clearly come here unprepared. You want art supplies? Borrow mine for today", Taehyung's eyes gleam at Jimin's words and he takes a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god you are the best, JIMINIEEE! ", Taehyung pulls Jimin's cheeks making Jimin frown. They both end up giggling, causing some heads to turn around but they hardly care. They have been best friends for seven years now, and love every single moment with each other.

The class ends earlier than usual since it turns out their first day was just introduction to new students and rough sketching of still life.

"You suck at drawing why are you even here!", Jimin laughs at Taehyung who ruffles through Jimin's hair on purpose. He knows its something Jimin hates. " GO AWAY " Jimin screams, laughing in between.

"Actually, I do have to go right now, so I'll see at the dorm directly.", Taehyung states making Jimin pout.  
"I have...some work. I'll explain it later w-while we have kimchi fried rice today!"

"YOU are cooking." Jimin orders and Taehyung nods, smiling, and then turns around. He can't help but notice how nervous Taehyung looks today, as he sees his friend walk away from him.

Jimin walks towards the canteen, absent-mindedly, he can't stop thinking about Taehyung's strange behavior. _What is up with him today? I will force him to tell me during dinner. He thinks making a perfect imaginary plan in his head._ _Oh, and also maybe Ill call up Hoseok hyung, yes! He will_ _-_

**THUD!**

Jimin gets thrown away as he bumps hard into someone and he hits the wall beside him, the art book in his hand falling on the ground. Still a bit groggy, he looks at who he bumped into, the boy who has fallen flat on the floor

"I'm so sorry-"

"Couldn't you fucking-", the cute guy uses his own power to get up refusing any help from Jimin. Jimin focuses on his cute little nose as he picks up his art book and finally meets his gaze.

_Wait, cute?_

"-are you fucking blind or something.", Yoongi realizes he's just bumped into Jimin. Realization hits Jimin too, as he clenches his fist and narrows his eyes, he's not sorry anymore.

"M-Maybe if you walked with your eyes open." Yoongi constantly rubs his left shoulder which had the most impact from the bump.

"Seriously? You were the one counting sheeps with your eyes open", Yoongi snaps. "Atleast be good at walking if not your _othe_ r hobbies", Yoongi's eyes point towards the art book in Jimin's hand.

"Don't tell me what to do, Yoongi! Leave me alone, will you?!", Jimin shouts. Yoongi seems taken aback at first at the direct usage of his name, then rolls his eyes in response and gets closer to Jimin.

"Says _you?_ Aren't you the one going around telling first yearites to stay away from me, _Park Jimin?_ " Yoongi pulls himself closer to Jimin's face, his voice becoming softer with each word. Jimin stands there dumbstruck, he didn't even realize how many first year students he met and with how many he has talked ill about Yoongi to. "Tell me now, why so serious?"

"I-I'm," Jimin gulps out of nervousness, "L-Look I didn't mean-"

"Hey hyung, let's get out of here now. No point wasting time over him", Namjoon pats Yoongi's back and they silently leave Jimin in the corridor, all eyes on him.

Jimin hates this. This is what made him hate Min Yoongi in the first place. Everytime Jimin is in an embarrassing situation, it always has to be because of Yoongi.

He walks away from the crowd as fast as he can. _This is his last year at uni, you won't have to worry about him next year,_ he tells himself. Jimin starts walking faster, but stops himself right when he's about to bump someone else.

"Hrgh- I'm sorry ", Jimin utters only to see it's Beomgyu. "Oh, hi"

"Yah! Jimin-ssi its okay! It's so crowded in here, of course we were gonna bump into each other..."

Beomgyu's words fall deaf on Jimin's ears as his eyes fall on the poster behind him.

**_ATTENTION!_ **

_Art Workshop at Amsterdam._   
_The University of Arts invites you!_

_Selecting process -_

_Submission of your best artwork on the given theme before August 31._   
_Original work only._

**_Theme - Amsterdam_ ** _**city.** _

Jimin's mind takes him to the beautiful canals of Amsterdam he has only seen in films and books. Attending a workshop in Amsterdam would mean the world to him. Beomgyu takes Jimin's hands and makes him walk faster, he is constantly talking, but Jimin feels like his ears have been jammed. He isn't here.

He feels like he's already in Amsterdam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung, I don't know," Jungkook sits on the empty bench right in front of Yoongi's piano. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I trust you, Jungkookie."

" But you are so much better than me. You deserve this place, not me, a second year student w-who can hardly even understand geometry.", Jungkook rolls his eyes, as if mocking himself. Yoongi smiles.

"You think anyone here gives a fuck about that? You were a choice because you are talented. I believe in you and I'm rooting for you. People are talking about you.", Yoongi smiles at Jungkook. There is silence for some time before Yoongi places his fingers on the keys of the piano and starts playing a gentle tune. To anyone who would listen to Yoongi play the piano in his private sessions, it would come across as a shock to them that the 'guy who spits fire' can actually like the sweetest and most gentle sounding tunes.

"People are talking about me...you are right. They aren't happy."

"Too many hyungs are jealous of you and your talent because they couldn't get their asses off their chairs and do something to work on their talent. Instead, they chose to become sheeps.", Yoongi plays the last note a bit more furiously and faster.

"They are jealous of me?"

"You are the best dancer Seoul knows of."

"Second best." Jungkook adds as a matter of fact. "Even _that_ hyung doesn't want to be the Cultural Head, what's even wrong with you guys!?" He says with a mild frustration in his voice making Yoongi laugh a little.

"Hyungs like him are all talk and no action, Kookie", Yoongi turns around to see Namjoon walk in the music room. "But I trust in you, you will kick asses as the Head."

"What brings you here at 10pm, Rapmon hyung?", Jungkook asks.

"Shouldn't you be fucking Seokjin?", Namjoon laughs at Yoongi's brash words.

"Three things, I'd say. Number one," Namjoon turns to Jungkook and says," You stop calling me Rapmon first. "  
Yoongi laughs at Namjoon's words. "Seriously hyung?! You are the one who told him about my previous stage name! It was unnecessary." Namjoon scoffs.

"Anyways what's point 2 and 3?"

"I enrolled Yoongi hyung's name for the Basketball match."

"What rubbish!", Yoongi gets up from his seat in anger. "Tell me you're lying."

"I am not."

"Are you fucking out of your mind? You know I-"

"You don't play basketball anymore, I know but its not like you don't _want_ to right hyung?", Yoongi sighs as Namjoon comtinues, "It sucks to see you push that sport away. C'mon, you are one of the best players!"

" _He_ will be playing too.", Yoongi says.

"And? Are you afraid of him?"

Namjoon's words are enough to add to Yoongi's rising ego, "Okay, okay fuck I'll play. But just this one match."

"This will be your last match, hyung. It's your final year.", Jungkook adds with a small smile. "But anyways if you choose to stay in Seoul for your Masters we'll meet and see you in more matches, Fighting!" Jungkook smiles.

"Anyways, last thing, you guys are forgeting something tonight."

"Forgetting what-"

"Ahhh Fresher's late night party!!", Jungkook squeals in excitement. "Shit yeah I forgot about it too."

"JK you have to be there as the head, and Seokjinnie is one of the main organizer of this year's party so you guys have no option but to show up atleast before 12am,no excuses" Yoongi mouths ' _Seokjinnie'_ mocking Namjoon who just rolls his eyes and leaves the room, Jungkook following behind. Yoongi doesn't get up to leave, instead he turns the pages of his piano book to play one last tune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The heart no longer races_   
_When hearing the music play_   
_Tryna' pull up_   
_Seems like time has stopped_   
_Oh that would be my first death_   
_I been always afraid of_

_If this can no longer resonate_   
_No longer make my heart vibrate_   
_Then like this may be how_   
_I die my first death_   
_But what if that moment's right now_   
_Right now..._

It's the last words he sings, before there is an abrupt silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimin sits cross legged, his hands folded on the sofa. Hoseok pacing around the room convincing Jimin. Taehyung finding the right jacket for his outfit.

"Jiminie."

"Don't Jiminie me."

"Jimin-ahhh"

"No-"

"I'm not avoiding you." Hoseok tells Jimin who keeps looking away from him every time Hoseok walks in his line of sight.

"Hyung you didn't even spend time with us yesterday."

"Tomorrow! I promise, I don't have to go tomorrow! You, Taehyungie and I, lets have our own video game night!", Hoseok pulls off his puppy eyes trick on Jimin, who after a few tries gives in to the trick by laughing.

Leaving Hoseok behind, Jimin and Taehyung decide to walk to the Common Hall where the Fresher's party has been arranged.

"Jiminie, can't you walk a little faster?", Taehyungs says impatiently making Jimin's eyes go wide.

"Aha! It's usually me who's this excited to party, but it seems you have something else on your mind too, adventurous much?" Taehyung smirks at Jimin. Jimin notices how dreamy he looks today.

They are greeted by a two third year students and a snogging couple as they enter the hall. The theme of the party was 'Dark and Wild', so most people he could see were wearing black or dark blue-ish outfits. The hall was filled with black and grey balloons. A few girls and boys busy building a house of cards on one table and a few preparing to play beer pong.

"This year's deco looks pretty cool huh Taetae?", Jimin looks around to face Taehyung. "Taetae?"

Taehyung who was busy searching through the crowd suddenly jerks at Jimin's call. "Uhuh yeah, let's go have a drink c'mon!" He grabs Jimin's hand before he could say something and takes him towards the small alcohol bar.

"You kids are hereee", they are greeted by Seokjin who is in a black suit. "Yah, I will kill both of you if you even think about putting anything other than tequila down your throats!" Jimin laughs.

They talk and mess around for some time as other friends join in, Jimin can't help but notice how lost Taehyung has been looking since that morning.

"The theme is Dark and Wild, this is the Darkside, agreed. Where's the wild tho??", Soobin asks, he looks a little tipsy from the alcohol he consumed. Justin Bieber's 'Sorry' blares through the speakers as Seokjin says something, Jimin misses out on what he said but Taehyung forces Jimin to join him as they run to the corner of the hall near the emergency exit.

They walk outside from the exit and enter another dark room, and suddenly it's a different world.

It's dark in here.

And loud.

And the smell of alcohol and cigarettes comparatively stronger.

There is a mini competition going on, Jimin sees, a crowd gathered around and boys and girls cheering out a name.

"Yujin! Yujin! Yujin!", a group of boys cheer as Taehyung grabs Jimin's hands and pushes through the crowd to see the actual event. A short, puny boy with red hair is B-Boying as people cheer for him.

"Next up, JK!", Namjoon shouts,it's only now that Jimin noticed him. _Of course he would be there._

The crowd cheers louder than ever. _Hey Jungkook! Hey Jungkook!_ Jungkook walks on the center stage, the cheers grow louder, the music starts playing. And Jungkook starts dancing.

The next two minutes pass by without Jimin even noticing. He can't help but realize, Jungkook is a _damn_ good dancer. Excellent. He couldn't take his eyes off him. For a second year student who just competed with a fourth yearite, he is definitely the best. He easily wins the round and as the rules go, the loser has to drink three shots of tequila in 10 seconds and then do push-ups.

Jimin looks over excitedly but is interrupted by Taehyung's push. "Ahh sorry,Jimin-ah", Taehyung quickly says and runs towards the counter on the other side.

"Taetae!"

"I'll be back in a minute!", Taehyung shouts. Before Jimin can react, he feels Soobin and Taehyun's hands on his shoulders who pull him back into the crowd.

"You can dance too, right? Go show off your skills!", Taehyun cheers Jimin. Jimin shakes his head.

"Taking over the rap scene tonight! Cheer for 'G-Boy'!" A boy with a mullet takes the stage and starts rapping, he has to freestyle rap within a minute and the audience decides who wins.

There are a bunch of 'woahh's and 'ahhh's as he raps about buying expensive watches and being good at sex. Jimin has never been into rap music for this very reason, he can never understand what's all the hype about flexing.

"Andddd next up, who will face 'G-Boy'?", Namjoon hypes the crowd and presents a small set himself as he starts rapping,

_You think you got taste?_   
_Oh babe, how do you know?_   
_I mean for God's sake_   
_Everything's under control_   
_The choices you’ve been given_   
_Are all preferences controlled by the capital_   
_People talk_   
_'My feed explains me'_   
_No matter how much money is in your grasp_   
_Everyone's a slave to this system_   
_The dog necklace and dog house you are so busy bragging about_   
_All day, fighting over whose glimmer more_   
_Now even you won't know_   
_Oh baby, what's your name?_

Jimin's eyes widen. Now he had never expected a rap with such lyrics, and Namjoon did have a cool flow according to him. The crowd cheers " _RM! RM!"_ In the middle of the crowd he hears Jungkook scream " _RAP MONSTER!"_ as Namjoon stops smiling and gives him the death stare.

"GIVE IT UP FOR AGUST D!", Namjoon says in the mic and the cheers grow louder than ever, at this point Jimin is concerned about the school authorities complaining. He looks beside him to see Soobin and Taehyun completely drunk and cheering along with the crowd, Taehyung and Beomgyu are no where to be seen. Jimin wants to go back the 'Dark' side but all his friends are here.

"Soobin I should go-"

"AGGUST DEEEEEE WOOOHOOOO", Soobin shouts drunkenly, and Jimin turns around to leave.

_Haha! its A to the G to the U to the S-T-D!_

Jimin stops to look around at the rapper. And for a second he feels his heart skip a beat. A distinct red light focuses on Yoongi, as he takes the stage -

_In a sick world, a person that is well_   
_Isn't it strange how they are treated as a mutant?_   
_In a world with its eyes closed, a person with theirs open_   
_Isn't it strange how now they are made blind?_   
_Someone who wishes for peace, someone who wishes for war_   
_Isn't it strange how they are each at the extremes of their ideologies_   
_They tell you to have dreams, though no one has it_   
_There are no answers, isn't it strange?_

Jimin is dumbstruck, he hated Yoongi but his mind couldn't stop thinking ' _His flow is sickk!'_ or ' _This isn't what I expected bro THE LYRICS?!'_. He could really see why this is 'the man who spits fire'. Agust D is none other than Min Yoongi.

Yoongi briefly looks at the crowd and hypes everyone up as the beat drops, his eyes meet Jimin's, who was already staring at Yoongi without even noticing. Jimin shakes himself as their eyes meet, it was for a mere three seconds but Jimin could swear they were playing this stare game for a good five minutes. For some reason.

_It's the alcohol, Jimin, go home you are drunk._ He turns around only to bump into Seokjin.

"Jin hyung, do I look drunk?" Seokjin looks straight at him, almost convincing Jimin that he is sober but then he talks.

"Namjoonieee?! How did you shrink in size to a garden gnome?", Seokjin starts laughing hysterically as if it were the joke of the century, but Jimin just rolls his eyes. Jimin tries to move but Seokjin firmly twirls him around to face the stage once again, and pulls him closer. "Why you running away Joonieee?"

"Jin hyung you are...drunk."

"Jaehyun's fauuult not minee." Jimin silently feels proud of himself for actually stopping after two tequila shots. The crowd cheers once more and Yoongi raps another verse -

_The world is a giant system_   
_In it, either opposition, war, or survival is inserted_   
_Life that we can't refuse_   
_With dreams as its collateral, the capitalism injects the morphine called 'hope'_   
_Wealth breeds wealth and tests greed_   
_The rich longs even for poverty_   
_In the world there's only black and white, those two_   
_In an endless zero-sum game, the very end is worth seeing_   
_Polarization is the ugliest flower in the world_   
_It's been long since the truth's been eaten away by the lies_   
_Who benefits the most?_   
_Just who suffers damage the most?_

"Polarization is the ugliest flower in the world.." Jimin thinks. What a use of words. The imagery of a flower suddenly makes Jimin want to run back to his dorm and paint. He wishes he could...paint this song.

The crowd cheers for Yoongi as he drops his mic, and Namjoon announces the clear winner for the night, Agust D.

"His lyrics...Jin hyung?", he turns around to look at Jin, who isn't behind him anymore. Another look around and he finds him and Namjoon kissing in a corner, which is enough for him to look away and try to distract himself.

"Too obsessed with me I see?", he jerks to the familiar voice. Yoongi pulls himself closer to Jimin's face. Jimin can smell the whiskey on his breathe. "Are you following me at this point?"

"It's a fucking party, why would I follow YOU out of everyone", Jimin snaps making Yoongi laugh. He had never seen him laugh, Yoongi had a silent gummy laugh. He was behaving weird, which Jimin assumed to be the alcohol since he had never seen Yoongi smile so much. And for some reason even though he was laughing, he looked...cute but intimidating at the same time. Jimin wondered if it was even possible for someone to look like that.

_Jimin, it's the ALCOHOL._

"You should have seen yourself, eye-fucking me, from the crowd," Yoongi laughs. "I mean, yeah so were the other girls and guys but...fuckk you looked so whipped."

"A-And you were staring at me? To know a-all this?", Jimin doesn't know why he can't speak suddenly, he wonders if its the alcohol again, or someone's presence affecting him. No it has to be the alcohol, right? Yoongi's smile fades away all of a sudden.

"Park Jimin," he moves closer to Jimin who feels his breathe hitch for a second. " _Stop being whipped_ _for_ _me, then",_ Yoongi almost whispers and smirks, and then starts laughing again. He made no sense to laugh like that and Jimin couldn't believe he is the same guy who could rap LIKE THAT on the stage.

"I hate you.", Jimin says and quickly leaves not caring to wait to Yoongi's reaction. He thinks about Taehyung but decides not to wait for him and keeps walking. He doesn't even realize when cold air hits him, and it occurs to him that he left the hall and is on his way to the dorm. His thoughts were filled with a strange haze and images of a person he hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next update might take a bit time, but I'll still try my best to upload it earlier!  
> Do give a kudos and comment if you like my work :)
> 
> ~~ MAHII xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it, it encourages me to write more :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm not a professional writer so please do give me reviews on how I can make my writing better xx But please do not be rude. Thanks!


End file.
